Ark 25/Episode 40: The Warlock School of The Pheonix
Participants Zack 69.jpg|Zack Ryoji|link=Zack Ryoji A59bb18754a473c58d7b23049e354c08.jpg|Master Coxrin Nanashi.png|Nanashi Alec 9.png|Alec Cross Arival...finally! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Er47a23yJA ) the feint sounds of hooves hitting the ground could be heard a distance away. The sounds began to get closer, and closer, and closer, and suddenly a figure would’ve appeared over the hill. A silver haired man, with a short sleeve black jacket on his body, a white wife beater underneath, and blue jean pants, riding atop of a black stallion horse! This man was Zack Ryoji and he’d been on a quest to find Zanzibar stone! The home of the warlocks! Zack had been riding for some days. He’d had a hard fought battle with a man by the name of Raijin and he was a great swordsman. Zacks sword play was good and great, but that man had a particular talent for the blade and he didn’t give up. Zack respected this, and after a night of a feast they’d went their separate ways. Zack strutted into a town, and stole a horse, cause…well he was tired of walking. He picked up on it fast though. It’d been days since he’d been riding, heading in the direction he was told to go…and low and behold he saw it! The tall towered of Zanzibar Stone! “Is that…yes? YES?!?!? Hahahaha! I made it!” Zack would’ve raised his hands into the air and yelling out at the top of his lungs! “YES! YES! I DID IT SIAN! I TOLD YOU I’D GET HERE!!!!” Zack would’ve been arriving closer to the gate and as he did he was shot! An arrow piercing his shoulder, and knocking him off of his horse! “oof!” Zack had fallen onto his back, and he’d sat up with a struggle to it all. 4 men would’ve come out of the gate, all of them dressed in similar leather like attire. Two of them pointing guns at Zack and the other two with cross bows, attached underneath their wrist. Zack would’ve waved his hands infront of him.”Wait wait wait! I’m not here on harm! I’m here to join the Warlocks! The school of the Phenoix and all that jazz!” the warlocks looked at each other….they began to cock their weapons however, and zack would gritt his teeth. “Dammit!” “Hold on hold on!...Seesh! you young kids now adays I swear.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y2dpvkjTCM ) An old man would’ve stepped through the gate. He was…a rather odd looking fellow…old to boot. The man would’ve spoken and the warlocks would’ve cleared the way. He fixed up his sunglasses and cleared his throat. “Eh sorry sunny. They’re on edge. I told them I’ve got some women after me who claim to be a bit pregnant aheh so I told them to shoot on sight. I’m Master Coxrin. Can I help you young man?” Master Coxrin is an ancient and wise martial arts master and Monster slayer, Coxrin is actually a mighty warrior. It's been said that Coxrin is both the archetypal wise old man and a perverted old man. Sometimes, he gets cranky, which further provides comic relief. Master Coxrin is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. Master Coxrin is over four hundred years old and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Coxrin enjoys eating home delivered pizza, He also enjoys reading, watching TV, internet (adult sites too of course), video games, and afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women on television or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. Master Coxrin often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Warlock. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Coxrin is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being noted by his assistant Tulip, that master Coxin has consumed the "immortality elixir" ( AKA the Infinity forumla) He can still die if someone kills him. A Deal To Be Made Zack would’ve stood up, dusting himself off, and speaking, bowing to Master Coxrin. “M-master Coxrin! It’s a pleasure to meet you sir! Urm, I’m here from Wakanda. Well from Florida, I travel a lot but ah. I’ve come to ask if I could join! I want to become stronger to protect the woman I love.” Coxrin would’ve stroked his beard a bit. “Hmmm. Interesting. I usually get the speech about wanting to better ones self, fight strong demons, or be a savior or something. Hmmm…for one girl you say. Tell me about this girl.” “Oh well ah. You might’ve heard about her. Her names Sian. Sian Tetsu.” Master Coxrin’s face took a surprised look Master Coxin.jpg “S-SIAN TETSU?!? Like the SINGER?!?” “yeah, that’s my babe.” Master Coxin would’ve started blabbing aloud. “I’ve collected all of her magazine covers, and photo-shoot photos! I have them all organized by the celebrities I like, and I collect a bunch of her stuff! Geeeeeeeeh! So you’re the silver haired boy the paparazzi caught her with a few times!” Master Coxrin would’ve pulled Zack to the side, and brought him down a bit to whisper something to him. “Alright sunny I’ll make you a deal. I’ll train ya, hell I’ll give you exclusive tips!...if you can you know. Get me ah…” “Get you what? An autographed photo?” “Eeeeeeeh….get me. A pair…of her pantieeeeeeeeeeeeees.” Zack would’ve furrowed his brow. “Are you serious!?!?! “ “Shhhhh!” Coxrin would’ve looked to the other warlocks. ‘Look I’m offering you the training of a life time here! All I’m asking is for a pair of her panties! Used ones, like from a long hard day! That’s it! If I train ya, just get me one pair! JUST ONE!” Zack would’ve sighed, and ran a hand down his face. “F-….fine. I’ll…I’ll get you a pair of her panties. After the training.” Master Coxrin would’ve done a tiger woods fist pump and danced around a bit. “YAHOOOOOOO!!!!” He’d land and put his hands behind his back. “Come on boy I’ll take ya to the barracks! Let you get acquainted with the new recruits. They’ve only been here for about a week or so but their catching on relatively quickly. I’ll sneak you in the class, I’m sure you’ll learn the basics in no time.” Zack would’ve nodded with an excited glimmer in his eye. “yes!” Walking into town he’d notice it was pretty modern. “So this is Zanzibar stone.” Zanzibar Stone D7ce3680851b3724e2c6bd3c6191bc91.jpg Zanzibar Stone is an old city where warlocks used to be trained. In older times, warlocks trained and underwent mutations here, but years ago a horde of fanatics, their hatred incited by various publications defamatory to warlocks, such as the Monsun, laid siege to Zanzibar. The mob could not have captured the fortress nor later laid it to ruin without the help of Chi-mages. The attackers killed every warlock or warlock in training within, except for Coxrin ( Cor-rin ). This was not the complete (or nearly complete) end however for the warlocks of Zanzibar; a handful of them were out on their paths during the time of the attack, thus surviving. Soon however Coxrin would have reformed 2 more generations of warlocks within the city. It was rather large and bustling. Citizens walking around, along with some people dressed in suited up gear. It was liteally a city for these special types of people and it made zack’s eyes wonder around the place wide eyed. “Keep up sunny, You’re in for loooooooong time here.” “How long will this take?” “Ehhhh bout a month or so. Less if you’re gifted. More if your hopeless.” Zack would’ve swallowed hard. “Well that’s helpful to know….” “Ahh we’re here. The school is in the square so whenever you’re lost just head towards the center of the city. Come come.” Zack would’ve walked in through the doors behind Coxrin and looked at the hallway. It was long and daugnting…he arrived into a class room that had about 20 other people In there. Some were kids, and a few were grown ass men. Zack was officialy the middle guy. “Alright class got a later bloomer here. Present your name sunny.” Zack would’ve stood attentive and bowed to the class. “Oh Oi. I’m Zack. Zack Ryoji. Nice to meet you all.” A couple of the guys snickered. One of them whispered. “Wet bread.” “Definitly.” Coxrin would’ve looked to Zack. “So what can you do? Surely you have an ability or something to survive in these skylands.” Zack nodded. “Osu. I do.” Zack would’ve extended his right hand and a stream of light would’ve begun to twinkle in it and as it did, his giant sword would’ve appeared in his hand! A couple of people raised their eye brows and one girl whistled. “Big sword you got there guy.” nico_robin_by_minatosama207-d4umaqt.png|Nanashi Zack would’ve hoisted the sword over his shoulder. “heh. Thanks. It’s my soul bound weapon, my Kyuseishu.” Coxrin stroked his beard speaking aloud. “Nice nice. That’s a huge sword. That mean’s it’s a direct reflection of you chi or spiritual energy. You must have a lot to spare.” “Osu.” Zack replied. “Well take your seat, while I continue today’s lesson.” Zack nodded and made the sword disappear, and sat down. Zack clasped his hands together and listened to what Coxrin had to say. “Now then tell me trainees. What do you to, to fight a ghost.” A couple kids raised their hands. “Yes Kite?” the young male spoke up. “Use a silver blade or coat it with a chi sigil meant to harm non corporeal beings.” “Good job, you’ve been studying.” Coxrin began to pace. “In times like these sigils and signs or “Ninpo” are what we use to combat the extreme supernatural. Since the “Blue Haven” incident, we as Warlocks are some of the last remaining defensive lines to counter these things.” He’d adjust his sunglasses. “There are chi masters out there. Hadou Masters and experts, but fighting a ghost or a werewolf is not always the same. There are smarter ways. Easier ways. Not all supernatural creatures are our enemies, but the ones that are we must handle with clean and quick precision.” Coxrin would’ve stopped to look at the class. “You’re homework assignment tonight is to study your beastiaries. Zack I’ll be providing you with yours after class. The rest of you are dimissed. Be free to do as you please, but after the test tomorrow you will start basic signs and applications. Is that clear?” “Osu” the class replied. “dismissed.” Everyone began to walk out and Zack would’ve walked to the front of the class. Coxrin reached into his desk, and pulled out a Beastiary but…well it was rather old and dusty. Tattered. “Here you go. This is my personal beastiary. You can borrow it to study. It’s old,but I’ve made the definitions a lot easier over the years so I can keep up. “ Zack would’ve nodded. “All man thanks Master!” “Oh one thing while you’re here. Warlocks here don’t take to well to newbies. Your’re resting quarters are down the hall and to your left in room 201. Here’s your key. Watch yourself, and no fighting other warlocks here. We try to maintain some order here so sign usage is forbidden in the city unless it’s for demonstrative or helpful purposes only. Got it?” “Hai.” Zack nodded. “Alright head on out.” Zack nodded and made his way from the class room and down to the hall. His bag on his bag on his back he’d enter room 201, and see it was a plain jane room. Twin bed, one window, and a bathroom. Zack tossed his bag onto the bed, and smelled the air of the place. “Guess I’ll wonder around town. Get to know the place. I hope they accept tanz…I sure am hungry.” Getting To Know The Area...The Wrong Areas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbWwU6S7WSg&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI&index=9 ) Making his way down the street and walking past a bunch of faces in the crowd, Zack namely kept to himself. His hair dripping down a bit as he eyed everything there was to taken in. they had stores, nic nack shops, and even black smiths, scroll shops and resturants. Which was exactly up Zack’s alley. He stumbled upon a dinner called the “Knights Inn” Zack entered inside, and the rush of air conditioner overtook him. “Ahh…sweet sweet central air.’ He’d sit down in a booth closest to the back, and facing the rest of the dinner. A guy with an apron came over and presented him with a menu. “Hey guy. What can I get for you today?” Zack would’ve picked up the menu and thought about it for a minute. “Hmm…well. I guess I’ll just have a----- T-bone steak, medium cooked, with a bottle of a-1 annnnnd a baked potato.” Zack handed him the menu. “hey you guys take Tanz?” “We do.” “Word.” “Alright ill have it right out.” Zack would’ve leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes resting a bit. His ears twitched when he’d heard someone stumble over to his booth and sit infront of him. “Don’t tell me your exhausted already.” It was the girl from earlier, the one who commented on his sword. “Ah. Hey whats up. I’m not tired, just a tad nervous.” She nodded, wearing a sweater type atteire, that stopped a little bit above her upper thigh, as she wore toms on her feet and adjusted her glasses. “You should be. You know how late you are? We’ve covered basic rules, and weaponry and now we’re jumping straight into signs. You’ve got some catching up to do.” Zack smirked. I’ll be fine. Master gave me his Bestiary so I can at least study up on that. As for the other stuff…I think I’ll pass with flying color’s “ Zack referring to the deal he’d made thinking in his head. “Old man better pass. Asking for my bae’s panties and shit.” She giggled a bit. ‘Confident. I can respect that. I’m Nanashi Tomago.” She extended her hand. “Zack right?” Zack shook her hand. “Yup. That’s me.” The waiter would’ve come over with Zack’s steak and zack would nod a thank you as he walked back off. “So Nanashi.” Zack took a bite. “What brings you here? You got one of them deep hidden past?” She shook her head no, looking out the window a bit. “No, no. I told everyone I’m here to aid in the monster crisis…but really I’m only here to learn to be a Warlock so I can kill my mother. She’s a specter and…I don’t have a way to combat that. But that’s my own vice.” Zack would’ve nodded in approval. “Typical revenge based story. That never gets old.” He’d take another bite of his steak. ‘You got any special skills? And stuff?” She nodded. “I do.” She’d look at Zack’s plate and begin to levitate it into the air. “I’m a telepath. It’s only for innert non living matter though. I can’t do a damn thing to human beings.” She’d let his plate come down. “That’s really cool! I wish I had a note worthy thingy like that. I just swing a sword around for a living.” Zack finished his steak and began to count money out of his wallet. “Big balling aren’t you?” “Meh….i’m almost broke. hopefully I don’t need to spend to much. I forgot the name of my bank so…..haha” zack put the money on the table and stood up. “It was nice meeting you Nanashi. I’m gonna go look around the city a bit more. “ “Okay. I’ll join you. There’s a few spots you should be weary of.” The two left from the dinner and walked down a lesser occupied area. “What’s this? This place has a slums?” Zack said. “Oh no. these are the remnants of older buildings that were here when Zanzibar was first built. Master won’t tear them down since they serve as a reminder, so he keeps them up. Their mostly used for storage and club house hideouts. “ “Hide outs?” she nodded. “Some of the Warlocks around here are pretty young and clique up quick. They hide in these buildings waiting for people to come along so they can-“ “STOP RIGHT THERE!” a guy would’ve jumped down from one of the buildings and landed in a squat. He’d had what looked like bracer knuckles on his hands and wrist, looking at Zack and the girl. “Well well well. If it isn’t Nanashi. You know you never answered weather you’d go out with me.” This guy looked like the typical goon you’d find in a cartoon. Zack would’ve put a foot back. “Ahh…I mean. We can go, you know? No harm done.” “Well pal I can’t do that. This is Old Zanzibar and my boss owns these parts. When you set foot in here you have to pay a toll.” Zack rubbed the back of his neck laughing a bit. “hahaha, look I uh. I don’t have any money but. You could just find it in your heart to let us look around. I’m new , my names Zack Ryoji.” The guy shook his head. “Nope. 100 Tanz or I gotta rough you up.” Nanashi would pinch the bridge of her nose. “Look I’ll go out with you one time but we don’t’ have time for this.’ The dude shrugged. ‘I don’t want you now. I get to beat me up two chumps.” Zack would’ve looked lamely to the side. “Straight out of a comic book.” Nanashi would’ve exended her hand out and made a hole beneath the brutes feet! His body sinking down inside as he wriggled around to try and get free but it was a no go! “Ngh! Gra! You wench! Let me go! Come on!” “Well we tried talking but that clearly failed.” Zack laughed a bit. “Nice one nana.” “Oi.” A voice broke the light hearted air. A man stood with his foot propped on the edge of the rooftop. He wore a black leather vest atop of a grey sleeveless shirt. He had brown hair, and a red headband with brownish reddish eyes. He wore black cloth pants with golden boots that stopped just below his knee. Alec Cross 2.jpg|Alec Cross The man stood there, and Nanashi would’ve gave him a glare. “I was hoping to avoid you alec.” “Alec?” Zack questioned. ‘Yeah. He’s the “Golden Boy.” He’s been here for 2 years. Racked up massive amounts of kills on all kinds of demons, and beast alike. Hasn’t failed a contract since he graduated.” Zack whilsteled looking back at the guy as he flipped form the building and landed infront of them. “Nanashi. Why’re you here.’ He asked. “I’m showing around the Warlock in training. This is Zack Ryoji.” “Hiya.” Zack would’ve waved and extended his hand for a handshake. Alec would’ve scoffed and continued talking to Nanashi. “you know the rules of this place. You owe me at least 500 tanz for coming. I let you slide to many times…” “I’m never going to pay you, and you know that. In any case you don’t own this section, everyone knows this is free to the public.” Alec turned his back on them. “Tch…what ever. I was busy with heavy meditation. You stepped into my radius and distorted it.” Zack stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Radius?” Alec spoke in response. “It’s a ninpo which expands one’s awareness. I can only expand up to a mile, but it’s for a purpose. You threw off the quiet. Leave.” Zack would’ve shrugged. “Gee wiz. Let’s go Nanashi. I don’t want to deal with Jackasses.” Alec continued walking away and zack and Nanashi walked the opposite way. Zack spoke. “Sooo….he a prodigy too?” She nodded. “One of the best. And my ex boyfriend during my days as a blonde. Like that hair color, those days are far behind me…it’s kind of sad though. So much potential and he broods around a lot. He’s not even as social as he used to be. Taking missions and coming back when and where ever. And he’s so hot headed.” Zack scratched his chin. “Sounds to me like you’ve got some lingering feelings eh?” Nanashi would fold her arms and pout. “No such thing. He’s a pig and I detest him. Just watch out for him okay? I hear he’s teaching the sigil class tomorrow and he’s gonna be rough on all of us.” Zack nodded. “I’ll be ready. Can’t be that bad.” Later that night Zack went to his bed room to study. Playing some of his girlfriends music out loud and listening to the band, while reading through the bestiary . “…..god this is boring.” Zack would lean down in the bed, and look up at the ceiling. “Well…it’s the first step. The first step to something better…a better me. At least I’d hope so.” Zack would think about what he was doing and just how it was going….this had better be worth more separation from sian. Tomorrow was another day, and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him…somewhat. The next morning came, and zack was up bright and early, even though he didn’t want to be, class started at nine and he had to be there. Hopping into the shower, and washing himself off, he’d do that, brush his teeth and comb his hair all at the same time. Stepping out and quickly drying himself off, and looking in the mirror for a few minutes, picking a piece of steak from his tooth and flicking it into the toilet. Today’s wears? A collar shirt, grey in color, black jeans, and grey and white converses. Zack stepped out of the hall and saw a couple of the other Warlocks heading to the class room as well. He spent most of the night studying, even if his heart wasn’t in it. What he didn’t know is that his heart didn’t really NEED to be all in it. Zack’s brain was special, he just didn’t know HOW special. Arriving in class Coxrin would’ve been sitting on the desk, indian style, and looking at everyone as they came in. “G’morning everyone! I trust everyone slept well?!” “uuuuuuugh” the classs groaned in unison. “that’s the spirit! On your desk you’ll find the test. It’s only 20 quesitons, you have 20 minutes. Begin!” hearing they only had 20 mintues, everyone picked up their pencils, and immediately got to work. Zack picked up his pencil and looked at it for a moment….”Uh…..” he was trying to recall what he read…thinking hard….and grunting a bit to force himself to remember,and he finally did. He immediately began writing the answers on the paper and flipping the paper to get to the ones on the back. Nanash had gotten up and turned her in. Zack double checked his paper and turned it in last. The rest of the students turned theres in as well. “I can grade them in a heartbeat so hang tight!” Coxrin would’ve liteally sped read every single paper in seconds, before straightening them up on the desk and setting them down. “You all pass. Good job! I’m surprised Zack, with only one night, you got the second highest grade in the class.” Zack would’ve scratched the top of his head. “Aaahhh ahaha. I mean I guess I just have a good memory.” Coxrin would hop off of the desk pointing to the door opposite side of the entry door. “This hear door will lead you to the courtyard. That’s where ol Alec Cross will be waiting to introduce you guys to Sigils. Best of luck to ya but fair warning! He CAN fail you if he doesn’t feel your getting the message.” Zack would’ve slumped down in his seat. “Oh great…this is a thing isn’t it.” Zack would’ve gotten up to move with the rest of the class. Nanashi walked beside him. “nervous?” “Ah…a good bit Nana. A good bit.” “don’t be. Just pay attention and you should catch on. I’m a bit nervous to but how bad could it really be?” Introduction to Sigil Signs ninjagaidensigmaplusninpomagic.png signs.jpeg When they arrived to the courtyard, they all got in a line. Alec would’ve been standing in them middle of the courtyard with a smirk on his face. “Welcome to sign class. Here you’ll be learning how to use what we call “Sigil Signs” but it has many names. You could call it…”Chi magic’ or it’s oringal name from Dragon Kang “Ninpo.” Can anyone tell me what exactly a sigil sign spell is.” One of the other girls with glasses raised her hand. “Yes.” “Ninpo (忍法 Ninpou, Ninja Arts) are the spiritual and mental arts of the Ninja, performed through techniques, normally accompanied by hand motions and chanting. It is a spiritual power that only highly trained Ninja can use. These arts are so powerful that an inexperienced Ninja would be overcome by their own spell, and require a mastery of the user's chi to cast.” “Correct. Originating from Dragon Kang this is a very advanced method of chi manipulation. It is also the most tiring as it requires a great deal of chi AND prep to pull off. " "Sigil Signs are a form of Warlock combat based on advanced Sigil Signs. These “spells” are produced with strong Chi and fall into two categories: “Attack Sign” for direct attacks, and “Support sign” for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Warlock Handbook, the group of Warlock primary combat skills. Sigil Sign spells are triggered by an incantation and OR a hand sign to accompany it. The sign will appear near or around you or the area you are casting from, in which you must be aware of this or it could very well backfire. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. The incantation is what preps the spell for the necessary release, which is then preformed properly. Prime example.” Alec would hold his hand out, pointing it at the sky. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. Attack Sign: Seeking Light.” blast.png A yellow ball, similar to sunlight would’ve gathered in Alec’s hand before he shot it off into the sky with a ‘BOOOOooooo---------m” Alec would lower his hand, steam coming from it. “Eventually saying these phrases will become easier and quicker for combat applications. But anyone who knows about ninpo will know that signs are much quicker, so be aware for those who do so in that method.” Zack nodded and Alec would point to a random classmate. ‘you. Come forth.” The young man would step forward and Alec would point towards the sky. “Recite the spell I just did. Focus your chi. Unlike regular manipulation you must first recite the chant and extend your hand. This is how your chi registers the activation of the sigil sign. “ the young man nodded doing just that. His hand to the sky he’d speak. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. Attack Sign: Seeking Light!.” The ball would’ve flown from his hand, but his body would’ve fallen backwards and into the ground! Alec shook his head. “Brace yourself. You’re muscles have to be able to take whatever your pushing out. You push to hard you get pushed. Push to little, you get no results. “ Zack folded his arms. ‘I see….i’m not so sure if I can pull that off.” Alec continued talking. “This type of thing is easier to master if you’re chi base is alteration. Converting it to one other substance is easy, but converting It to other substances, while difficult, is a lot more probable than any other base. Nanashi, you’re next.” She’d nod walking forth, and holding her hand up in the air. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. Attack Sign: Seeking Light.” a ball of light escaped her hand as well shooting up higher than the rest! “Of course. You have an aptitude for emission being a telepath. Nice.” Finding Ways Around Things Alec would’ve went through the entire class…saving Zack for last. “alright Ryoji. You’re up wet bread.” A couple of the kids laughed and zack turned his nose up at them. “Hmph! Wet bread my ass…” he made his way to the center and Alec looked at him. “Just like the rest.” Zack held his hand up, open fingers an held it twoards the sky. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. Attack Sign: Seeking Light!.” ……nothing happened. “Uh….” “Are you focusing? Remember what I said. Proper posture, aligned perfectly, and everything. “ Zack nodded. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. ……Attack Sign: Seeking Light!!!!!” Still nothing. The class began to laugh, and Nanashi would’ve covered her eyes. “This is embarrassing…” she muttered. Zack would’ve sighed. “This is a simple spell Ryoji.” Alec spouted. “If you can’t do this, you may as well throw in the towel. With out some kind of Sigil spell you’ll be at a disadvantage.” Zack ran his hands through his hair. “Damn damn dam- wait! Can…can I try something?” Alec shrugged. “Take your best shot. I’m not sure it’ll help.” Zack would’ve taken a few steps back, and extended his right hand. As he did, his sword would’ve appeared in his hand, and it began to pulsate, showing Zack was charging his chi as this went on. Zack would speak, well yell rather. “Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that SHINES!” Zack would’ve leapt up into the air! His head titled aiming for the very sun in the sky itself! “Attack Sign: Seeking Light!!!!!” He’d swing his sword from over his head to downwards and sure enough as he did this a giant 3 slashes of light would’ve escaped from his blade! windscar 4.gif|How it all looked Each of them shooting up only to conjoin into a single slash and travel all the way until it twinkled out of sight! Zack would’ve landed on the ground, and Alec would look at Zack. “I see.” He thought. “he’s most comfortable emitting through the blade with sword based attacks. And since he can conjur it up, it means he’ll never be without his weapon. Tch…punk kid. I can’t tell him that casting sigil sings via a weapon is actually STRONGER than with your barehand..he’d get hot headed.” Alec ended his thought. “Good job. If you have to use a conduit, to do something like this it’s fine. Everyone is different.” “Thanks Alec!” Zack gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t thank me. Your performance was still sub par. You passed, but barely.” Alec would point to the class. “Everyone space out. I want each of you to give me 5 seeking light spells before I dismiss you. You must embrace the feeling of it. This is one of the most basic spells, but in the right hands it can become very potent.” The class did as told, and everyone scattered out and began practicing their spells. Zack would’ve been hard at work reciting the spell and shooting his beam into the sky! Master Coxrin was off afar watching the students train. He saw Zack sweating heavily, and panting. This was new to him. He’d been so used to the traditional ways of using his spiritual energy, that something like this was exhausting. Everyone eventually finished, and began to leave. Nanashi would’ve looked back to see Zack leaning on his sword, dripping sweat and exhausted. “Zack you coming?” Zack would’ve waved her off. “N-nah…I’ve still not got the hang of it.” He’d swallow hard, and stand himself up, taking in a deep breathe, and holding his sword with both hands. “I’m gonna practice for a while. Is that cool Alec?” He’d nod, turning his back. “my day’s over with. Do what you want.” Zack nodded, and Nanashi left. “Now….“Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines. ……Attack Sign: Seeking Light!!!!!” Zack would’ve raised the blade and slashed it again towards the sky! Continuing this over and over again. The sun began to set and Master Coxrin would’ve stood up still watching Zack go at it. His hands began to bleed from gripping the weapon so tightly. “I’ll come back in a few hours to see if the boy’s stll kicking.” Coxrin left. In My Blood Night fall came, and Coxrin would’ve opened the door only to see a knocked out zack laying on the ground and breathing rather heavily. “Heh heh heh. Boy’s gonna catch a cold.” Coxrin walked up to zack and kicked him a few times. “hey sunny, wake up. If you catch a cold and die, I won’t get my end of the bargain from you.” Zack shot awake, with drowsy eyes, and a loud yawn. “Sorry sorry…just fell asleep after that last one.” Zack would’ve stood up and took hold of his sword. Coxrin spoke. “You know son theres such a thing as rest. Tomorrow if you want I can teach you how to do this particular spell without the chant.” “Oh I figured that out.” “Really?” Coxrin tilted his head. “H-how?” “Well.” Zack put the blade behind his shoulders. “I kept saying the chant but with no water I got tongue tied. I tried thinking it in my head and that didn’t work either. So I kept swinging the blade, trying to put all of my spiritual power into it. Almost but not quite. So I decided to abbreviate the spell. I just say “Seeking Light.” And it works just the same. Same output and everything.” Coxrin stroked his beard. “Eh? That doesn’t make a lick of sense son. Show me.”Zack would’ve nodded and held the blade over head. His chi charged, a bright neon blue, and as it did he’d open his eyes, and they’d flash green. “SEEKIIIIIING LIGHT!” Zack swung the blade over head and sure enough that same 3 way beam shot out only to turn into a single shot and fire into the sky, but much BIGGER than when he’d first started. Coxrin adjusted his sunglass and whistled. “WELL now. Child what did you say your name was?” “Oh? Zack. Zack Ryoji.” “Ryoji….Ryoji…..tell me. Did you have a father around?” Zack shook his head. “Nah. He left a long time ago. I never got to meet him. My mom pretty much raised me.” “hmmm. I know. Part of it has to do with your last name. those whatcha call em’s…Koikonjitto’s. You guy’s learn things quicker than most sure but…this is something most don’t master until years of using the spell, and you did it in eight hours. That’s…not normal.” Zack would’ve rub the back of his neck. “hehehehe I guess it’s in my blood.” Coxrin nodded, thinking. “It just might be Zack…It just might be.” He spoke aloud again. “Well time for bed. Get some rest. You’re back to sign practice at noon.” Zack nodded and saluted. “OSU!” Category:Ark 25 Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Silver Moon Saga